


Boneca

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, Ficlet, Identity Issues, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Boneca, não de pano, não de plástico, mas de carne e osso."
Kudos: 1





	Boneca

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Boneca, não de pano, não de plástico, mas de carne e osso.

Boneca, não de olhos que giravam, mas de olhos que brilhavam, que sonhavam.

Boneca, não chorava de mentirinha, mas sim de verdadinha.

Boneca, não esperando no fundo de uma prateleira de uma loja de brinquedos, mas no fundo de um tanque com seus clones — as outras bonecas.

Esperando suas ordens, esperando sofrer em silêncio, esperando conhecer o mundo para depois destrui-lo, esperando sentir o calor, o frio, esperando parar de sentir o nada, o vazio.

Esperando alguém pressionar a região de seu coração para que um _“eu amo você”_ pudesse sair de seus lábios quase estáticos.

Boneca.


End file.
